


I Like It Between My...

by vegancarbs247



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Light Dom/sub, Past Drug Addiction, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegancarbs247/pseuds/vegancarbs247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi likes it, with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It Between My...

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to the Rent soundtrack recently with a dirty mind, apparently.

The lights finally went down on the stage, but the ending guitar chords reverberated in Mimi’s ears. Breathing hard, the dancers rushed backstage, eager to end their shifts, count their tips, change out of their costumes, and grab a quick smoke before disappearing into the night.

In the dressing room, Mimi sat at her mirror. She wiped the night from her face, ridding her features of dark makeup and sticky sweat. She smiled tiredly as Raquel appeared in the mirror behind her, reaching over to rub at her friend’s raw wrists.

“Damn, chica, thought you told boss you weren’t gonna do the cuffs no more.”

“Yeah, well, you know what they like. Plus—” Mimi said with a wink, “It’s my thing. Can’t have ‘em not recognizing me, can we?”

Raquel smacked her shoulder. “Hey! Well, it sure ain’t for me. Starting to think you _like_ that shit.” She smirked, though it held no malice. “Anyway, will I see you out back tonight?” Raquel ventured.

Mimi knew some of the girls would linger after the show to meet club patrons in the back. A lot more money could be made that way, and smack wasn’t cheap. The Cat Scratch clientele were not gentle, but the Cat Scratch girls were not picky.

At one time, Mimi would have done anything for a fix.

“Nah,” she shrugged. “Stay safe out there, amiga.”

She had something else now to give her what she needed. Someone else.

Raquel left with a gentle smile, and Mimi shrugged on her leopard print coat, bracing herself for the night’s chill as she walked back to the loft. Their loft.

She climbed up the fire escape with the moon and the fluorescent city lights behind her. Opening the glass door to their room, she saw Roger bent over his guitar, a half dozen candles making his blonde hair shine in their warm glow.

“Hey,” she called out.

“Missed you,” he said with a smile, embracing her as he helped her out of her coat.

Her brown eyes shone in the candlelight, and Roger noticed a wicked gleam as she sauntered to their nightstand, grabbing one of the candles from its little glass bowl.

The other girls at the club lamented the patron’s special interests, but Raquel was right. Mimi _did_ like it, liked it with _him_ , liked it when he made her feel safe and loved and warm and _hot._

It was she who brought up the idea offhandedly to a flustered Roger that first night, and while they still had no fucking heat, Roger had definitely warmed up to the idea. She stripped out of her fishnets and tight blue leggings and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs widely. No handcuffs needed tonight.

Roger held the candle now, careful not to let the wax drip. Not until she was ready. She slid her panties down, damp from the sweat of the night and her heady anticipation.

Roger glanced up, and as his eyes met hers, she nodded.

He tilted the candle just so, and the wax—it dripped.


End file.
